<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>安然无恙 by kummerspeck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820447">安然无恙</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck'>kummerspeck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>光荣的陨落 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Nightmares, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>托尼的噩梦总是伴随着尖叫，而洛基的噩梦总是安静的。至少，经常是这样。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>光荣的陨落 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>安然无恙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777088">Safe &amp; Sound</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock">NamelesslyNightlock</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>托尼知道做噩梦的感受。</p>
<p>他知道那种困在自己的头脑中，被恐怖包围以至于不能呼吸的感受。一片寂静却感觉震耳欲聋，味觉莫名苦涩。他拼命想要挣脱却是徒劳，想要呼救却不能发不出声，只有从睡梦中惊醒才能结束。</p>
<p>托尼的噩梦总是伴随着尖叫和扭动，直到洛基将他紧紧抱住不让他伤害自己，只有在洛基的怀抱里才能让他感到安全，而托尼总是会用一个吻来表示他的感谢，他们之间无需多言。</p>
<p>洛基从不介意，他会抱住托尼，一只手放在他的胸口上，两人感受着彼此呼吸的起伏，就好像洛基能填满反应堆留下的空洞。</p>
<p>与托尼不同的是，洛基的噩梦没有声音。</p>
<p>托尼猜想这可能和洛基的而成长经历有关，那些糟糕的阿斯加德人认为流露感情是战士不能有的弱点。他勉强接受了这种解释，因为他不愿去想象那可能是洛基的折磨者造成的。</p>
<p>沉默让事情变得艰难，托尼不能准确的判断洛基是不是做了噩梦。他不愿意在洛基受到折磨的时候还毫不知情。他真的希望这种情况发生的越来越少，洛基的噩梦没有变得更多。</p>
<p>他们总是睡在一起，这让事情简单了很多。习惯于睡在超大号床上的他们在睡觉时都喜欢霸占很多位置，这就导致他们总是睡在对方身上，四肢交缠。这种亲密能让托尼更容易发现洛基的噩梦。</p>
<p>洛基总是能在托尼开始乱踢时识别出来他的噩梦，但托尼只能通过洛基肌肉的突然颤动和短而急促的呼吸来判断洛基的噩梦。</p>
<p>这时托尼就会清醒过来，调整他们的姿势，确保自己在洛基身下，洛基的头枕在他的腿上，而身体的其他地方都没有接触。</p>
<p>他很早就知道洛基对被压着是不会有良好反应的——至少在他清醒之前不会，而托尼却总是能从洛基身体的重量中的得到安慰。</p>
<p>托尼的手轻柔地穿过洛基的头发，轻声地说着安慰的话，他会俯下身亲吻洛基的额头，他的鼻子，或是洛基身体的每一部分，直到洛基醒来。</p>
<p>洛基不像托尼会扭动或是乱踢，他总是更快地认出周围的环境。</p>
<p>当他眨眼的瞬间，有时他甚至还是闭着眼睛，他会紧紧贴住托尼的身体，好像托尼是唯一支撑他不要碎掉的东西。</p>
<p>他有时会抚摸托尼的脸，用手指追逐着每一条皱纹的痕迹，划过托尼的胡子，仿佛是在确信托尼就在那里。</p>
<p>在那些夜晚，托尼能猜出洛基噩梦的内容。在那些夜晚，托尼总是靠的更近，让自己尽可能的贴近洛基。</p>
<p>这就是他们之间的相处模式，驱散对方心中的恐惧。也许托尼本该想到情况会更糟，洛基的噩梦不只这些。</p>
<p>那晚，托尼像往常一样醒来，睁眼却看到熟悉的绿光。那是一阵能量，不像是一个穹顶，也不是特别大，而是像一个毯子盖在托尼身上，随着托尼的动作移动，包裹住他们。</p>
<p>意识到唯一可能的原因，托尼立马看向了枕边人，虽然他预感到到洛基在做噩梦，但他真的没想到洛基在睡梦中不停的挣扎。</p>
<p>这跟托尼熟悉的那种挣扎不同，这远远超出了平日洛基噩梦的程度。他的嘴唇颤抖着，好像要说些什么，一只手向外伸出像是要去够什么东西。<br/>当托尼移动身体的时候，魔法的绿光像毯子一样移动，就像洛基的怀抱让他感到温暖和安全。</p>
<p>但很明显，洛基的感受不是这样的，所以托尼试图像往常一样安慰他——结果更难，因为洛基全身还在颤抖，但是托尼拒绝停下。他抚摸着洛基的头发，喃喃的说着一些安慰的话，最后轻吻了一下洛基的嘴角。</p>
<p>然而，洛基突然开始抽搐，他大叫一声然后猛得惊醒，托尼及时躲开才没有撞到一起。</p>
<p>洛基气喘吁吁，眼神失去了焦距，完全没有注意到房间里的绿色光芒。</p>
<p>“洛基，”托尼的语气很小心，怕自己突然的动作吓到洛基， 但洛基的目光转向托尼，当他看到托尼时，他猛吸了一口气。</p>
<p>“Anthony?” 洛基伸出手——</p>
<p>托尼向前紧紧地环抱着洛基。紧张的情绪始终无法离开洛基的身体，他还在不停地颤抖，托尼尽可能地搂的更紧。</p>
<p>“嘘，没事的，”托尼答应着，前后摇着他。“你现在安全了，没事了。 你和我在一起。”</p>
<p>洛基的整个身体都在颤抖，托尼担心他把事情弄得更糟了。</p>
<p>洛基的声音听起来还是很害怕，“我担心的不是我。”</p>
<p>这些话深深地刺痛了托尼已经痛彻心扉的心。他向后移了移，松开洛基紧紧抓住他的手，然后他用鼻子轻触了洛基的脸颊，好让洛基抬起头来看着他。</p>
<p>他们视线交汇的时候，两人还是紧紧地抱住对方，洛基几乎是压在托尼身上，他们之间的距离是如此之近，托尼把他刚刚说的话又反过来说了一次。</p>
<p>“我在这里，”托尼不断地重复着。 “我很安全，洛基，因为我和你在一起。”</p>
<p> “我们没事了，”洛基低声说，托尼几乎听不见。“我们在一起。”</p>
<p>当他们抱紧对方，双眼渐渐合上，睡意再次袭来之时，洛基的魔法依然包裹着他们，托尼知道他们会没事的。噩梦也许还会发生，但是只要他们在一起，他们就能承受。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>